Why is Love so Painfull?
by vampgirl766
Summary: Sirius had a twin brother, whose wife gave birth to Lily Isabella Black. Why did Lily go to Forks? Why did she pretend to be Bella Swan? Who is her real love? More importantly, what happens when she goes back to the world world that is full of magic? Unless she never left that world... Read to find out more!Disclaimer- I don't own anything, just so you know! Enjoy!XP
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella & Harry **_

Chapter 1 – Back to Hogwarts

He left. He didn't love me. Not him. Not his family. I can't stay here. I have to runaway! If I stay here I will change into my aunt Bellatrix. By the way my name is Lily Isabella Black; my father is a twin brother of Sirius Black. Shocking I know. My mother on the other hand is or rather was a witch from a famous family; her name was Isabella Rockwood - Black

I am 14, and my birthday isn't on September 13th, but it is on July 31st. I was born on the same day as Harry Potter, who is my best friend by the way. I am attending Hogwarts, and I'm in my 4th year. I missed most of the school because I was told to go into 'hiding, to keep myself out of danger.' Yeah, 'cause having the most feared dark wizard of all times isn't dangerous.

I ran to my room and took my wand out of my truck that was hidden, even from Alice.

I wrote a letter to my uncle, asking him to come and collect me from this house, so I could go back to Hogwarts. Everyone thought that Sirius was the one who betrayed my aunt and uncle as well as my parents, however I knew better. You see I had the gift that I could use to go... no... 'See' back in time as well as the future. The future could be always changed, but the past was set in stone.

No one knew about my gift, except uncle Sirius and Harry. I never even told Dumbledore, and I never tried to use my 'gift' to see the future, I never wanted to know what was going to happen.

I used my wand to send the message; yes I could use the magic anywhere in the world, and not get caught even though I was underage. I managed to find a spell that works, so the Ministry of Magic will never catch me using my wand, it kind of disappears then, but is still on the charts, although it is directed to Hogwarts, to think that I am there so nobody gets suspicious. I am not a 100% how it works, but it does and I am happy!

Not wasting any time I packed ALL of my stuff and checked to make sure nothing was left. I heard a loud noise coming from the window and I saw my uncle there. I ran to the window and opened it to let him inside.  
"Uncle! I missed you!" I screamed while hugging him. He chuckled and hugged me back.  
"You ready to leave?" He asked and I nodded. He used a spell to erase everyone's memory, who is in the distance of 20 miles away, so it will not reach the Cullen's, what a shame.

He then created chimney in my room, so we could use the floo system. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. All he did was make my truck disappear and then turned to me.  
"We... well you are going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore knows, he is waiting for you in his office." He said calmly. I hugged him again and walked to the chimney, grabbed some powder from a pot beside it and shouted 'Headmaster's office, Hogwatrs!' while looking at my beloved uncle for the first and last time in a four months.

I arrived there seconds later, and the first thing that I noticed was sunlight coming through the windows. Oh how much did I miss that. The difference between Forks and Hogwarts, in time, is about 12 hours. So it is about 7am here. Meaning; most of the students are eating breakfast right now.

I looked around the room and noticed Dumbledore sitting in his chair, looking at me.  
"Hello Lily" He greeted me with a gentle smile. Dumbledore was my actual grandfather, but no one, but Sirius, knew this. Another one of my secrets.  
"Hello grandpa." I ran to his open arms and hugged him.  
"My sweetheart how was your stay in USA?"  
"Awful, you are not making me go back there, EVER again!"  
"I don't plan on that any time soon."  
"Good!" I pulled away from him.  
"Well, it is breakfast time, so why don't you change into you r Gryffindor robes?" I nodded, took my wand and with a flick, I had my robes on. We walked to the door and made our way through the empty corridors. When we reached the Great Hall we stopped. I stepped to the side, so no one would be able to see me as granddad walked inside. As he opened the door, he gave me a wink, and stepped inside. I waited couple of seconds, to make a grand entrance, and opened the door.

Everyone turned to look at me. There was silence, no one dared to speak. I looked at Grandpa, and saw a smile on his face. I knew that smile _all_ too well. I ran to him, hugged him again. You see, that wink, before grandpa stepped inside, meant that I was meant to act like I wasn't in his office, like he didn't see me at all.

Everyone was looking at us with wide eyes, including the teachers, students and the ghosts. It was hard to resist laughing. I looked at Dumbledore, who nodded; I got off his lap, and walked over to my friends, who were still in shock, just like everyone else. The eyes were still on me.

I decided to get a bit more fun. I tapped Harry on his shoulder. He turned around to fully face me and I was about to kiss him on the lips, when I changed my mind and kissed his cheek instead. It wouldn't be fair for him, after-all. I decided to sit down next to him and start my breakfast.

When I looked up I saw that everyone was still looking at me. _Idiots.  
_"What is it?" I asked no one in particular. I heard someone get up and looked to see Draco on his feet running towards me. I stood up as well, and walked the rest of the distance that was between us. As soon as we met, Draco picked me up and swung me around the room.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" he asked me after outing me down.  
"I just didn't feel like it was important." I replied  
"Well it is!" With that he swung me over his shoulder and tried carry me to the Slytherin table. Half way there I managed to get out of his grasp and did a front flip, landing on my feet.  
"Forget it! I'm not going there!" I said with a smile on my face. He turned around.  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!"  
"And why is that, oh so dear cousin?"  
"Look behind you." He said, pointing a finger behind me. I turned around to see two massive snakes making their way towards me.

A normal teenager would panic and run away. I, on the other hand, kneeled down and waited for them to get closer.  
"What are your names?" I asked them, when they were just a feet away. They stopped right away.  
"I'm Silver, and this is Fang." Replied, the gray one.  
"It's nice to meet you two, my name is Lily. Who summoned you?"  
"The young one, behind you." Replied Fang.  
"Thank you for telling me. Now could you please go home? I am very tired and want to get a break. Besides I like you and don't want to hurt you." I told them.  
"As you wish, Bella" With that both of them were gone. I stood up and turned towards Draco.  
"Try it again, oh so dear cousin, and your dead." I warned him with a innocent smile. He just stood there, frozen, while I walked back to my table and started eating. It took everyone at least 5 minutes to go back to their breakfast.

"IZZY!" Came two voices from my right. I knew who they were: the Weasley twins. My best friends, along with Harry. You see for the past three years, I never attended classes at Hogwarts, Dumbledore would always teach me, along with Mc Gonagall and Snape. These were the only teachers who Dumbledore trusted to teach me, I also never got involved with the students. I knew Harry and Draco since birth, so that didn't count. The Weasly's, however, met me while trying to prank my grandpa, something that I have been trying to do, ever I started Hogwarts, it was in first year, and ever since then we have become great friends, I was always helping them in pranks, without anyone knowing.

"Fred, George, I missed you guys!" I said, while thy pulled me up in to their arms. I heard someone clear their throat, however when I notice that it was Dumbledore I ignored it. I knew that I should respect him and all that, but honestly, how much trouble could I get into, just for ignoring the headmaster. None!  
"Where have-" George started,  
"You been, we-" Fred continued,  
"Missed you!" They finished together.  
"Here and there. No where important. By the way, I have some great news for you," They started to ask me questions, "but you have to wait." I finished and they stared at me like I was the cruellest person in the world.  
"We hate you!" The shouted together pouting.  
"Aww. Love you too, guys" with that I sat down again.  
Dumbledore started his speech, "Good morning everyone, now that everyone has their stomach filled, I would like to make two announcements; the first one is that, like you saw, we have a new student attending our school. She has been at Hogwarts for the past three years, however, her parents asked me to give her private lessons, so she wasn't attending school like you. Lily Isabella Black, from now on will be in some of your classes, although she is in 4th year, she may be attending classes with older students. Please treat her like everyone else, or you will have me to face. Now onto the second announcement-" He was cut off with whispers. Did I tell you that I was famous? Although I live in the shadows for most of my life, I was still famous. Although if you want to what to know the reason, as for why I am famous, you have to wait.

It took Dumbledore a while to calm everyone down. But he managed to, "The second announcement," he continued, "Is that Hogwarts will be hosting Tri-Wizard tournament, I am aware that your teachers have been teaching you about it, however, for the safety, two new rules have been added, first of which is that, no champion is going to stand alone, each entry to the tournament will have two names on it, the two that will be chosen, will stand side by side throughout the tournament.

The second rule, however is that, both of the champions, have to be 17 to enter." This caused more whispers and yelling. How can grandpa stand this? I have no idea. "Now it's time for you to go to your lessons. Miss Black, please see me in my office." With that everyone was off.

I knew that Harry wanted to talk to me but he would have to wait. I made my way through the hall ways quite quickly, even though I stopped whenever I was asked a question. The people at Hogwarts are very nosy.

When I reached Dumbledore's office I knocked on the door and stepped inside. I sat in one of the chairs and waited for him to start the conversation. He finally did,  
"Lily, it's great to have you back here, however I need to ask you something; what happened in Forks? It is important that I know"

Oh crap!


	2. Chapter 2 Story, Love and Pain

**Preview at the end of the Chapter**

Chapter 2 – Story, Love and Pain

Well, it was time for the truth. I told him all that happened; James, the family, Jake, the pack that just started to form and everything else. By the end of the story I couldn't help it and actually, I started to cry. Grandpa just held me in his arms, and I knew that even though he looked calm he was angry.

After that I went to my dorm. Seeing as I was so special (note the sarcasm) Dumbledore gave me a private dorm. It had whatever I wanted. It had three different shades of purple, as well as blue and black furniture. I loved it; my favourite place was between the fire place and the window. Grandpa somehow knew that I would love to have a window seat next to the fire place.

I started to look through my books, to occupy my mind. As I read them, I realised that I was knew ALL of these spells. Even though, I still had a feeling that this year something will happen and that I will need them. I don't know how but I had a feeling that it would have something to do with Harry and Voldysmorts.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Harry enter.  
"Are you okay?" he asked making me jump. I turned towards him.  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
"Tired. The school started only few days ago, but it's so tiring. Also add what happened during quiddich and Voldemort. I just wish I could have a normal life for at least a day."  
"I know how you feel. I wish I could be just a normal kid." We stayed silent for a while.

"What would you do... what would you do if you had the choice of either dying or being immortal?" I asked him.  
"I-I... If I was able to stay with the people that I love, I wouldn't mind..." he replied after a while, "where did the question come from anyway?" I took a deep breath and told him everything that happened past year

By the time I finished I could see that he wasn't too happy. This is understatement of the year... he wanted to hunt down the Cullens and rip them apart. I didn't say anything, just waited for him to calm down. He was pacing around the room yelling insults at them and thinking of ways to get back at them, while I was in my own world, thinking, but a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Lily, do you want to meet my friends?" Harry asked. I could see that he was a bit nervous so all I did was nod. We walked down the corridors in silence. We were walking in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Seeing as I was in Gryffindor I was allowed to go there any time. However I could also go visit any other houses. Being the granddaughter of the headmaster had its advantages.

As soon as I stepped into the common room of Gryffindor, everyone stopped.  
"Please not again." I murmured, I turned to look at everyone, "Guys as much as I love you, could you please give me and my best friend some privacy?" With that everyone turned to do their stuff, however I could tell that they were listning to every word we said.

"Izzy!" The twins appeared out if nowhere.

"How much" Fred started

"Do you love" George continued

"us?"

I knew that they wanted something and it wouldn't be pleasant.

"What do you want?"

"A) For you to tell us that thing." Fred said

"B) To know how to get into the tournament" George stated

"A) I found a new passage B) Go to hell" I replied in a cheerful voice with a smirk on my face

"But Izzy!" They whined

"If you are stupid enough to try enter that tournament then go ahead, but the only way for you to enter is by breaking the rules and these are the rules that even I would never in my life think of breaking. This tournament is fighting for your life, and Voldemort is living in hiding, trying to find the perfect chance to attack. This tournament is the chance he is looking for, I have no idea why Dumbledore agreed to host it, but if you want to, go ahead, and kill yourselves." By the end of my speech everyone was looking again, and while I was talking I didn't notice that McGonagall entered the room, until I looked around.

"Miss Black would you like to come with me?" she asked, well more like demanded. I did without a word.

As soon as we entered her office and the door was closed she hugged me.

"I've missed you grandma." I said

"I've missed you too Lily. Now tell me what that scene with the Wesley's was about."

"They wanted me to help them get into the tournament,"

I've spent the next hour catching up with grandma. I bet you are wondering how we are even related. You see Dumbledore is married to my grandma M, they decided to keep it a secret so she would be safe. Anyway, grandma gave birth to my mum and another child, who is my uncle and goes by the name Remus John Lupin or as I like to call him, uncle Rudwolf.

So yeah, this is my mum's side of the family history, and I think that I will leave the black sheep's for another time. Now going back to present, I'm on my way to the Gryffindor tower. Seeing as I was there before and got a little side tracked, I didn't get to meet any of Harries friends.

As soon as I entered, I saw Harry sitting with a group of people in front of the fire place. One of them was ginger, so I guess that is Ron. Then there were the twins, and two girls. One was a Weasley, again the hair, the other one was a brunet, so I guess that is the infamous Hermione Granger.

"Hello witches and wizards! How's your life going?" I asked sitting on Harry's lap. Surprising not only him, but everyone around us, as well.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked,

"Hi, Ron, it's nice to meet you too." I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, wait how do you even know my name?"

"Sweetheart, I was in this school for the last three if not more years. I know everyone, especially the Wesley's as I even had the honour to prank people with two of them."

"You mean that you are the secret weapon that those two idiots were talking about for the past years?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, don't get too worked up, if it wasn't for me these idiots of a brothers wouldn't be even able to prank a mouse."

"Hey! If it wasn't for us you would be stuck in that room all day long." The said brothers replied.

"And for that I am truly grateful. You have no idea how long it takes to please Snape with one stupid potion. I had to do it at least 3 times before he let me move on to something else, and each time the potion was absolutely the SAME!"

"Well he used each of these potions in class. The potions that he showed us were already made for at least a week," Hermione told me,

"So basically I was doing all of his bloody work."

"Anyway, we still don't really know who you are." Ginny reminded me.

"Right, sorry. So my name is Lily Isabella Black. You can call me Lily or Izzy, call me Isabella or Bella and your dead."

"We called her once Bella," George started

"And that ended up with both of us," Fred continued,

"Having our butts on FIRE!" they finished. This made everyone laugh, however when they saw their serious expression they looked at me,

"They are kidding right?" Ron asked

"Nope, I bet you even remember when they were avoiding sitting down at all cost. I think it was two years ago just before Christmas."

"I thought that it was just because of some prank that backfired." Hermione said.

"Well now you know the truth."

I looked around, to see if anyone else was here, when I notice that the room was empty I turned to Harry.

"Did you talk to Sirius yet?" I asked

"No, I haven't seen him since last year."

"I saw him yesterday, we need to give him some food, he looks so thin."

"Wait, you saw him?"

"Yeah, Harry, you need to get used to the fact that you're not the only person who is related to him in some way."

"What did he say?"

"Harry, we didn't have time to sit down have a cup of tea and talk. It was something like 2 minute thing."

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

"You're not the only one."

"So how did you like the muggle world?" Harry asked.

"Harry I think I told you the story, so why the hell are you asking?"

"Guess you're right."

"Wait you lived in the muggle world? Is that why you weren't here most of last year?" The twins asked. I just nodded.

"Speaking of, who is your new DADA teacher?" I asked

"Mad – Eye Moody" Ron replied. I couldn't help but feel excited; he was one of my dad's best friends when he started to work as an Auror.

"Oh, by the way, why are none of you in classes all they long?"

"Dumbledore decided that we can have today off, but are back in classes tomorrow." Hermione replied.

"And by the looks of it, it's time for DINNER!" Ron yelled

"Can you get any louder?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Okay, come on, we are all hungry, so let's eat!"

After the feast Dumbledore got everyone to be quiet.

"After having such a delicious meal, I have two announcements. The first one is that the other schools that are to participate in the tournament will arrive exactly next week, before dinner, so you all better behave yourselves. The second is that, we will have a new teacher of Defence Against Dark Arts. It is one of Professors Moody's students, and even though they are young, they are working at the level of a very well experienced Auror. Everyone please give a round of applause for Professor Lily Black!" Wait what?!

I looked at him in shock and panic. How was I meant to teach kids when I am one myself.

Some people started to clap others were unsure what to do. The twins were the loudest though.

I stood up, still looking at Dumbledore.

"How is she meant to teach us? She is only in 4th year!" Someone shouted

"I know that you all have your doubts. However to prove that she is ready to teach you, she and one of the professors will have a duel. It is your choice who she will have to fight, it can be all of us and it can be none." Dumbledore told them and then there were shouts of 'all'.

_Great, I nearly killed them the last time. _

The room changed, so that I could duel with the professors. It started with Professor Flitwick, then grandma M, Bathsheda Babbling (Ancient Runes teacher), Charity Burbage, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Septima Vector, Alastor Moody and Dumbledore.

The fight between me and Moody was weird. It wasn't his style at all. It was the style that looked very familiar. It was the death eaters that fought this way. Always to kill.

Just as I was about to win, I decided to change a little my plan. I pretended to weaken, and loose my strength. Just as he was about to cast the final spell, _Avada Kedavra, _I shouted _Expelliarmus_, successfully getting a hold of his wand.

"Dumbledore, ask the prefect to escort ALL the students to their dorms and to stay there until said otherwise." I said as I slowly approached 'Moody.'

I heard some moans and whimpers.

"The duel between me and Dumbledore will take place tomorrow as it is possible that all the classes will be cancelled, yet again. Now I need to ask for the students to leave. NOW!" With that the Great Hall started to empty. All that was left were the professors and me pointing my wand at Moody.

"Who are you?" I asked after the door was closed and a spell was cast to keep people from eavesdropping.

"Mad-eye Moody." The man replied

"I will ask again; who are you?"

"Mad-eye Moody," He started to get up, so I casted the _Locomotor Mortis_ spell, joining his legs together.

"I know for a fact that you are not Mad-Eye, so who are you?"

"Lily what is going on?" Dumbledore asked

"This man is not Moody. I fought Moody so many times that I remember his ways perfectly . He fights to unable the person to move. This man fights like a death eater; to kill." Then it hit me.

"How any of you seen him drink anything, but from his flask?"

"Yes, he drinks from the flask and eats and drinks form the table as well." McGonagall replied

"How could we be so stupid?" Severus muttered, and everyone but me turned towards him.

"What is it?" Flitwick asked.

"That the real Moody would never do that. He always cooks for himself." Severus replied. I walked towards the man and grabbed his flask then threw it towards Severus.

"Polyjuice Potion" Severus replied to my silent question, I turned to look at him, which resulted in me making my greatest mistake. This gave a chance for 'Moody' to grab my wand.

"Accio cup." A golden cup appeared in his hand, and I knew what was going to happen next, but had no time to react.

He changed the cup into a Portkey, grabbed my hand and everything around me was gone.

When everything stopped spinning I looked up to see the face of Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**Hi, so I do realise that I didn't update yet, and for that I am truly sorry. I know that not everything makes sense, but I hope that you will not hate me for it. **

**If you have any suggestions as to how to make my stories better feel free to review or PM me. **

**Next chapter  
**

Chapter 3 – Face the Devil

"So you are the famous daughter of Regulus Black. The infamous twin of Sirius." Peter said in his squeaky voice.

"Don't you dare say their names! A filthy pig like you doesn't even deserve to say names of such great wizards."

"Great wizards? Don't make me laugh. Both of them were traitors!" 'Moody' yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Face the Devil

"So you are the famous daughter of Regulus Black. The famous twin of Sirius." Peter said in his squeaky voice.

"Don't you dare say their names! A filthy pig like you doesn't even deserve to say names of such great wizards."

"Great wizards? Don't make me laugh. Both of them were traitors!" 'Moody' yelled.

"Sirius never tried to hurt his best friends let alone kill them! My father never did it either, they were and are always protecting what they love and care about!" I yelled

"I think that you need to be taught a lesson, don't you agree Peter?" With that he took a knife out of his pocket and held me by my hair, while he started to cut through my skin. The pain, my skin felt like it was on fire, however I would never give him the satisfaction of hearing my screams, so I kept it all in me.

"My father and uncle were perfectly right when they said that you are insane."

"You little blood traitor!" With that he stabbed me in the stomach. Then another pain came this time it was my eye. On my eye lid there was the scar that Voldemort gave me. It hurts only when he is close by.

"Enough!" I heard his voice.

This is not good. I need to get away and fast. I saw that both men were looking at the door and my wand was on the floor. I grabbed it and hid it in my sleeve.

"Master she dared to speak ill of you and your followers." 'Moody' said.

"Did she now? Well I think one lesson won't hurt her too much." Voldemort replied.

With that, I was cut on my legs arms and back, yet I still didn't scream. They also started to use all kinds of torturing spells on me like I was a rat that could be practiced on. When they finally stepped away, they thought that I was unconscious and so they dragged me to a cell.

With my last strength I looked around to see if there was an object of any sorts. I saw a skeleton, and so I used my last bit of strength to make a port key.

As soon as I landed, I collapsed to the ground making a loud noise. I looked around to see that I was in the living room of the Black Family house, and Sirius, who was sitting on a chair rushed towards me.

"Lily, what the bloody hell happened?" he asked picking me up.

"Death eater managed to get into Hogwarts, I need to get back to school. Dumbledore and McGonagall are freaking out by now."

"There is no way that you are going there!"

"There aren't any more death eaters among the professors."

"What about the students?"

"I am not sure, look we don't have much time. Use the floo to get back to school. Headmaster's office." He was about to argue again, but when he looked down at my wounds, he knew that we had to go back, as he wouldn't be able to treat them, so he did as I asked.

30 seconds later we were in the headmaster's office, just to find it empty.

"Uncle, I can go from here, go back to the house, and watch out for the death eaters. You can also check Moody's place to find out where the real one is. Just be careful." I thought that he was going to argue again, but he just nodded his head, while I made my way to the door.

The corridors were also empty, and this made me feel uneasy. My wounds also made it difficult to move, so I had to lean against the walls.

After 10 minutes of a very slow walk I finally managed to reach the Great Hall. I pushed the huge door open with everything that I had left in me. There I saw everyone sat at the tables. As the door opened everyone turned to face it, the professors takeing out their wand at the same time. Once the Professors saw that it is me, they lowered their wands and McGonagall along with Dumbledore rushed towards me. I was barley standing up.

"Lily, what did they do to you? What happened?" McGonagall was asking questions after questions.

"Harry... Padfoot, Phoenix's office now!" was the last thing I remember before my world went black.

'_You pathetic idiots! How could you let a little girl escape like that? You call yourselves my, _MY _warriors? A five year old child knows to take the wand of their enemy first!' Volemort screamed in range. _

_Then red light flew out of his wand. The two men; Peter and someone, who I didn't know. I guess that was the person that pretended to be Mad-Eye. _

_Suddenly I felt pain shoot through me, and this time I was not able to hold in the scream._

I jolted up, regretting it instantly. The pain from my back, stomach and arms surrounded me, making me gasp for the air.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I heard someone faintly ask. When the pain dulled I saw that Harry was standing beside me, a worried expression on his face.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Only... 2 days."

"What?!" I yelled causing Mrs Pomfrey to run out of her office to see what is going on. Once she saw me sitting up she put her hands on my shoulders making me wince in pain.

"Oh dear," she said, then rushed back to her office only to come back with 10 different potions, "Drink them. The pain will sustain and you'll be able to leave by the dinner time."

"Thank Merlin for that." I said and started to drink the disgusting potions one after another. After I was done I turned to Harry,

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One in the afternoon, meaning that you have to stay here for another four hours at least."

"Fine, but none of you are telling anyone that I'm awake, understood?" I told the nurse and Harry.

"Agreed," They said at the same time.

"Now go to sleep, you need some more rest." Mrs Pomfrey said, and I knew that if I don't listen to her I won't be able to leave for another week or so.

Just as Harry was about to leave, I grabbed his arm.

"Padfoot... did you manage to meet with him?" I asked

"Yes, thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am."

"I'm glad." Was the last thing I said before I fell into a deep sleep.

The next time I woke up, the sun was coming in from a different angle. Seeing as I didn't feel any pain I knew that the potions were still working. I looked around me and saw my robes hanged up beside my bed.

I quickly dressed myself, silently thanking Dumbledore for making the robes have long sleeves; otherwise everyone would be able to see the bandages.

I made my way to Mrs Pomfrey's office. I knocked on the door and entered.

"Mrs Pomfrey, I just wanted to let you know that I will be leaving now."

"Of course dear, but drink this twice a day for the next two weeks and come back every two days so I can check up on your wounds, understood?"

"As you wish Mrs Pomfrey." With that she gave me the vital with the potion and I made my way to the Great Hall.

As I was about to open the door a perfect idea came to my head. I took my wand out and cast a spell. When I could hear that the spell worked I entered to a room full of fireworks!

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. 10 seconds later the fireworks disappeared and everyone saw me. The professors immediately rushed towards me, while the whispers among the students started.

"Lily, are you okay?" McGonagall asked, and then everyone started to ask questions.

"Enough!" I yelled.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"Now, I'm fine. There is no need to worry. I will tell you what happened later; now let's get back, as the students are waiting. Also before you say anything, I'll be eating at Gryffindor table today." With that I walked to the said table and sat down next to Harry and Fred.

"How are my favourite boys today?" I asked.

"Izzy! We missed you so much!" The twins yelled while Harry just smiled.

"How long was I gone anyway?"

"Well you disappeared after the duels, just to appear at the entrance of Great Hall 2 DAYS later, and then you disappear to the hospital wing for another two days." Hermione told me

"Wow, I didn't notice that I was in that lair for two days." Honestly how did I survive two days of torture, seems like I really did pass out somewhere during it.

"How did I get to the hospital wing?"

"Dumbledore himself carried you there and didn't leave your side for the first day, neither did McGonagall." Ron told me. I guess they were really worried.

Suddenly my scar started to burn again; well I guess that Voldysmorts is still mad that a 'little girl' managed to escape after two days of pure torture.

"You know, for once I'm glad that I'm not the reason for his range. Finally it's the goody two shoes." Harry told me in a mocking tone. I smirked.

"Oh, but must I remind you that the 'goody two shoes' always got your butt out of the trouble?" I replied playfully. This was a start of a play full argument, which in the end got the attention of the entire school. The argument turned into a playful fight which ended in me sitting on Harry.

"Even when I'm not in my best shape I win. Shame on you Harry Potter. Shame on you." I stuck my tongue out at him, making everyone laugh and he did the exact same.

After the dinner I turned walked up to Dumbledore.

"So when can I start teaching them?" I asked

"You will not be doing anything, but staying in bed for the next two weeks at least, young lady." He told me sternly, but there was no way I was agreeing with that.

"Gramps, I know that you're worried, but look I'm fine. Besides these kids need to know how to defend themselves. The only person who is better than me is you, and you have other things to do but to teach them. I'll do it. Beside you can ask Mrs Pomfrey and she will tell you that I'm fine as well."

"Isabella, you will not be teaching anyone."

"Dumbledore, if I don't teach them, the ministry will send someone like Umbridge, and you saw what happened in the last school that she taught. Your role is to give those kids what's the best, and writing out of a book isn't going to help them!"

"Well then what do you suggest that we do?" He asked defeated.

"I'm going to teach all of them. My level of DADA is the level of a highly experienced Auror. The ministry knows it. However I will ask you and Snape to teach Harry how to defend himself in his mind. He will need it."

"I will agree to it under once condition."

"What is it?"

"If you ever have any concern what so ever you will tell me. It can be the smallest thing like not knowing what to teach them or a rude behaviour in the class, but you will tell me. Also for the first two weeks you will have someone with you in the class at all times it will be either I or your grandma."

"Okay, however you will let me teach them the way I want and will not interfere without my permission, deal?"

"Deal." With that we shook our hands.

The next thing I knew we were on our way to gramps office. When I say 'we' I mean all the professors.

As soon as we got there spells were cast so no one from outside would know what was being said.

"Lily, will we finally know what is going on?" McGonagall asked

"We have a problem. Voldemort is back." Gasps filled the room.


	4. Voldysmorts and his idiots of warriors

**LittleMissBeth96** +** Bebeyeah **BIG BIG BIG thank you guys!

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Voldysmorts and his idiots of warriors.

"So basically the Moody that was here isn't the real one and I don't know his real identity either. Peter Pettigrew is alive, and he is the reason for my mother's along with Harry's parent's deaths. He was the secret keeper of the James and Lily Potter. Sirius persuaded them at last minute to make Peter the one, as the Black family would do anything to kill them, so he would rather die, because he kept the secret than live knowing that he betrayed his best friend. Also there was the fact of him being rubbish with blocking his mind, so yeah, you get the picture why he asked them to let Peter be the secret keeper.

Also that night when he was arrested, he wasn't the one to kill these people; it was in fact Peter, no big surprise there. Peter changed into a rat, before Sirius had a chance to cast any powerful spell." _What a shame, _I added mentally.

"Now the last few days were a blur, I didn't even know I was gone for two days, anyway, Voldemort thought it would be funny to torture me a _little._ However his idiot of a warrior, who also goes by the name of Peter didn't know that the first thing you do to a prisoner it to take their wand away. So after they left I made a port key to my family vacation villa in Spain. From there I used the floo network to get to the Headmasters office and then I made my way to the Great Hall, now you know the rest."

When I finished the Professors looked gobsmacked, which only made me smirk. However I was still annoyed how most of them reacted when I said Voldemort. I mean honestly, it's what he calls himself, and it's not like I can call him Tom Riddle, no one will even have a clue who I'm going on about.

"Oh, there is also another thing, Voldysmorts isn't at his full power, so we have nothing to worry about yet, but you can't kill him, as he is still more powerful than most of you."

"Now, if you would go and check on your students, also, inform them please that the new teacher of Defence Against Dark Arts will be starting on Monday. Thank you."

After everyone, but Dumbledore and McGonagall, left I sat down in one of the comfiest chairs and told them what really happened in finest details.

"Lily are you sure that you are ready to teach tomorrow."

"Grandma, please, I already had this discussion with grandpa, yes I'm ready, so stop worrying!"

After a little more of talking I excused myself and went to my dorm. I took my potion and went to bed.

The next day was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about any lessons.

I saw my guitar lying in the corner of the room. It's been ages since I played it, so I seceded to practice a bit. A perfect song came to my mind and I started to play and soon the lyrics started to make their way out of my lips.

(Slipped Away Avril Lavigne)

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh  
Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...  
Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

When I finished a smile graced my lips, it was a song that I wrote in honour for my mum.

While thinking about music an idea hit me. I quickly got showered and dressed and after taking my potion, I ran to the Great Hall. I walked to the middle and looked around, when I noticed that most of the students were there, I stood up on a bench and called,  
"My dearest students, friends, professors... yeah you get the image. Anyway, tonight there will be a karaoke night, for everyone to show what their worth. So you better pick your band mates and sign up by six o'clock sharp. The karaoke will start at 8, so hurry up and spread the word. Oh one more thing, EVERY single Professor will have to sing at least ONE FULL song." I finished with a smirk; tonight is going to be so much fun.

I looked at the Professor table, to see that most of them had horrified expressions on their faces. _This is going to be so much fun! _

I took out my wand and two things appeared one was time to count down the time to sign up and the next one was a list with all the names of Professors and the names of kids who already decided to participate.

When I hung up the list I made my way to the Slytherin dungeons. After I passed the snake and got tho the common room to find it empty.

"Wakey, wakey little snake'ies!" I called. After two more tries I heard movement behind me.

"What do you want oh, so dear cousin of mine?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Oh, so dear cousin just wanted to tell you and your slimy friends that there will be a karaoke tonight, so you better move your back sides and sign up. If by 5 o'clock at least seven bands won't be on the list I will make every single student from Slytherin sing. So move your asses and I will see you tonight at eight." With that I went to the other houses, leaving Gryffindor for the last one.

When I entered I saw that everyone was already buzzing with the news. Well I guess that I don't need to tell them about it but, just to be on the safe side.

"Lazy Lions!" I called and everyone went silent, "As most of you already know there is a karaoke night tonight. There is one rule that you must follow. If there aren't seven bands on the list by five o'clock sharp, ALL of you will be singing. So you better move your backsides. If you want to sign up all you have to do is shout 'I'm taking part' and your name will appear on the list. However, if you want to keep it a secret that you are taking part, you come and find me. Now get ready for tonight!" There were loud cheers heard everywhere.

"Lily, Lily!" I heard Harry call. I turned to face him.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked

"Will be in my band?" Before I could reply, people stared to yell things like; 'No she will join my band!' Before I could do anything, I felt dozen of different hands on me, some of which were pressing really hard on my wounds. Until I couldn't hold it anymore, and I screamed in agony. Instantly everyone let me go and silence surrounded me, while I fell to my knees and Harry knelt next to me.

"Are you all out of your minds?" he yelled, "You saw how bloody she looked barley 3 days ago. SO why the hell did you even think of touching her?" Everyone stepped back and Harry looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, and winced, from the pain, un-forutnally for me Harry noticed,

"You didn't drink the potion today did you?" He asked

"I honestly did." I replied, then looked at my arm and pushed the sleeve of the robe back. I started to take of the bandage to see the wound, after I took half of it off I hard gasps, that's when I looked closer at my arm, it was bleeding and not only that but it also looked worse that it did after I got it.

I turned towards the people that were gathered around us.

"None of you must speak a word of this, do you understand?" I asked them

"What must none of them speak of?" Came a voice from behind the crowd. The one I didn't want to hear right now.

I tried to hide my arm, but it was too late, she already saw it.

"Lillian Isabella Black, why did you want to keep something like this a secret?" McGonagall asked, gently grabbing my arm, and looking closely at it.

"Oh my! You must go to Dumbledore at once, do you understand me young lady?"

"Only, under two conditions." I said and she gave me a look that said 'don't you dare.' But I ignored it.

"One I will be allowed to teach on Monday and two; the karaoke night will not be cancelled." I told her

"Fine, now of you go before I change my mind. Harry you go with her and make sure that she does actually go there."

With that I and Harry left. Harry being worried as he was kept an arm around my waist to make sure that I don't fall over.

When we reached the office, Harry knocked on the door and we entered.

"Harry, Lily, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked. I looked at Harry and he looked right back at me. I knew what was coming.

"We have a problem." Harry said and we both sat down in front of the desk that 88Dumbledore sat behind.

"What's the problem?" Harry looked at me and I let out a deep sigh and rolled up my sleeve, got up and walked around to give him a better angle to look from.

Once he saw my arm he wrapped his gentle fingers around it pulling it closer to his face.

"When did you notice this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well there was a small incident in the Gryffindor tower, so about 10 minutes ago."

"Harry take her to hospital wing, and have her checked out, then come back here and tell me what you found out. I have to cancel tonight's events."

"NO!" I yelled, "There is no way you are changing or cancelling anything. Grandma already agreed and I don't expect any different from you."

"Isabella..."

"No," I cut him off, "Just because of me and my stupid mistake you will not cancel the whole school's event. These kids deserve some fun, and you will not interfere."

"Fine Harry take her to the nurse."

Mrs Pomfrey looked at my wounds, changes the bandages and gave me another potion telling me to come back tomorrow. I agreed by the time I did everything I had to it was 5 o'clock.

During my time in the hospital wing some kids come up to me saying that they want to participate. When I got to Great Hall I saw the list touching the floor AND the ceiling; however there wasn't any Slytherins' on it.

I waited for everyone to show up before I made the announcement. When I was done easting I grabbed Hermione and Ginny and we ran to my dorm to get ready. (Outfit's on the profile).

On our way back to the Great Hall you could see the boys stop and stare at us, and you could also hear wolf whistles.

We decided during dinner that me and Harry are going to perform together, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny are going to make their own band so they could have a chance at winning the prize of 200 galeons for the entire band plus 300 house points each. The teachers along with me and Harry are going to be the judges.

To start of me and Harry are going to perform followed by the teachers and then the competition starts. After giving out prizes I will be the one to finish it off with one final song.

When 8 o'clock rang, I jumped onto the stage that was set up after dinner. I looked around to see the hall being packed.

"Hello everyone!" I heard some reply others stayed silent, "Alright, I will do that again and hopefully get a better reply, 'cause if I don't I will honestly think that we are at a funeral so, HELLO EVERYONE!" this time I got loud cheers from everyone.

"Now to start up off, I would like to invite Harry Potter up here to help me out, then you are going to get some entertainment from our amazing Professors!" This got the loudest cheering so far.

"I know, I know, however to save them from embarrassing themselves and bursting out ear drums, it's been changed to z talent show for them. So hopefully none of us will go deaf tonight. Now let the fun begin!"

We started it off with 'Determinate from Lemonade Mouth' this got everyone in the mood and soon it was time for the teachers to show us what they can do.


End file.
